The Group Thing
by Wanting Memories
Summary: Rain's thoughts about the intense group and what she may have been born into.


A/N: For more background on the posts in the misc/games section, e-mail me and I will be happy to give you the 411.

* * *

It's been interesting. At least I can say that.

Goten, interesting fellow. I have yet to really speak to him while he's lucid. I really cannot help but laugh when I think of him. The little pick-pocket devil. This little imp had the gull to make a pass at me then claim I was a lesbian. He finally had the balls to throw a ball at my head…several times! Yet, I laugh when I think of him.

He makes me react to him as a child would. I get so immature around him and I am not used to it. The child in me comes out to play, maybe because Goten seems to have remained a child in many ways. Doesn't have a bad looking butt on him either.

I think we are going to be an interesting flavor of friends.

He couldn't understand why I didn't want to be a part of a group. Said it made no sense that I would not want someone to watch my back and take care of me.

I never wanted to be a part of a group again. Never wanted to rely on anyone else again. Never wanted anyone else to rely on me either. That hasn't worked out too well in the past. My husband was killed because I couldn't help. I was too weak at that time, and now I am strong, but I don't have the energy to care for people like normal humans do. I don't have the energy to be in a damn group again.

If I did, I'd still be with my family.

No, people can rely on me now because I am stronger, but I want nothing to do with a group. That's probably why I have been traveling all over God's green earth looking for people who need help, then leaving them after I am done helping. I would have done that last night. I would have left, even with Mika standing there begging me to stay, I would have left.

I was leaving.

Then Skye wanted me to give her my hand. Insisted I give her my hand.

Skye…

I really don't know about Skye.

I didn't like her presence when I sensed it the night Mika helped me. But she was gone in a flash, so I didn't get much from her.

Then I saw her fight, and I was impressed.

Brave, she is very brave, but is that because she is truly brave? Or does she feel she has nothing to lose? Or does she simply have a death wish?

Once I talked with her, the dream didn't bother me so. Once I spoke to her, I realized that what I had seen on her face in my dream was genuine. Unfortunately, this didn't make me feel any better.

Skye…

I can honestly say that I like Skye. I like her, but almost immediately we were sharing hard words. She, with her cold idea of life, and me with my never-ending sarcasm and blatant honesty, we didn't hit it off to say the least.

But I like her.

But there is definitely some tension.

The facts are that we are both very stubborn people, but with two different styles. She's night, I'm day. She is The Nightwalker, I am Ryokostai Rain. Why, even our names are nothing alike. She has an alias for God's sake.

But then again, Skye and Rain are sort of linked.

It has been interesting…

When I gave Skye my hand she closed her eyes and called up a vision. That's another difference—I can't call anything like that, my visions are very random and rare—but then, she can't push people either.

Skye said, "Black bear," and I must admit I was surprised. Takes a lot to shock me.

The tattoo I have no clue how I got. It's been there all my life. I was once told that I have the heart of a black bear, which I agree with, though I doubt it has anything to do with my mystery tattoo.

It's a black bear with a star in its jaws on my—

"Left shoulder-blade," Skye told me.

I knew this wasn't good.

She pulled up her right sleeve to reveal a similar tattoo on her wrist. Mika too had one on her right shoulder-blade. All held the same star.

Including mine.

Not by choice.

Shit.

I didn't want this.

But I stayed. I stayed for one reason: Mika.

Mika has been the first person who has gotten to me since I left my family. Damn it all, I really like Mika. She helped me for no reason. She'll never know what that means to me. I am never the one being helped. And she had no powers to fight with, just her will.

Well, or so she thinks.

Mika doesn't realize how great her power is—whatever it is. All I know is, when Goten and I were arguing she got mad.

Very mad.

And the earth shook.

And she didn't remember any of it.

So, I decided to test her.

And she got pissed at the thought of me trying to get Spyke to cheat on her.

And the earth shook, and the wind howled.

I think I am beginning to see why she is afraid of storms.

The moon stills holds its place in the sky this morning, though I know it won't for long.

I didn't want this.

But…

If the moon and the sun can hang in the same sky at the same time—even if only for a while—then maybe this group thing could work for a while. After all, it is to destroy Ginter.

And when the moon and the sun hang in the sky like that together, are they not beautiful?


End file.
